


I Didn't Ask You?

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Finn forgets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Poe gets a confusing phone call from his best friend, Finn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, here I am again. Writing short Poe/Finn fics instead of writing the last chapter of ‘Comfort of Your Love’. I know, I’m sorry. Also, I’ve got Fresher’s Flu – good times – so it might be a little while before that gets written and uploaded.

Poe’s phone was ringing obnoxiously from across his bedroom. He groaned before nudging his corgi off the bed to get up and answer it.

“Hello?” He grumbled, still half-asleep.

“Poe? Did I wake you?”

Poe blinked, looked at the caller ID and then put the phone back up to his ear, “Finn?”

“Yeah,” His best friend said, “What colour suit should I wear to prom?”

“I… What?”

There was silence on the end of the phone before Finn said, “Well, we have to match, so what colour are you wearing?”

“Since when are we going to prom together?” Poe asked, thoroughly awake _and_ confused now.

“Shit, I forgot to ask you.”

Poe was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that _Finn wanted to go to prom with him_. “Yo-you were gonna ask me to prom?”

“Well...yeah.”

He could almost imagine Finn rubbing at the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous. He smiled, “I’ll go to prom with you. Should we meet up to discuss this?”

Finn’s relieved laughter came down the phone, which made Poe laugh in response.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so freakin’ cute. I can’t help writing it. Kudos and reviews make my day.


End file.
